Intoxic confessions
by Neoqueenlilyofthevalley
Summary: Inko drinks a little to much and in result her regrets are at the for front of her mind. Luckily toshinori is a nice guy


~bnha belongs to Kohei Horikoshi I however own nothing~

Toshinko ship and kind of came up in a rp idea

•

Inko was out with her friends partying the night away. She smiled as she sipped a few drink the single mother didn't usely drink so much only on rare occasions when she was with her friends or the times she needed to just cut the edge of life off just a bit. This night the group of girls chose to go all in as if they were back in their 20's. Inko who was sweeped up in the moment had 7 glasses of wine and started to feel tipsy and giggled at everyone. Mitsuki notices and chuckled "hmm time to get you home" she said calmly. Inko giggled "but it's ladies night and I want another glass" Inko protested as she giggled happily. Mitsuki sighed "Nope you had enough" said Mitsuki carrying the greenatte to a cab and soon home. Inko sang nonesense songs as they rode as she heard the radio toying with her green locks. Her friend watched her and chuckled to herself as they came to the house of inko's new boyfriend. The blonde woman help her friend up the path to the door as she rang the doorbell . Inko giggled "hmm that bell is so cute" Inko cooed. That when the door open and there stood a tall blonde man. Toshinori Open the door to see the girls out side. "Hmm ladies night ending early?" He asked. Inko squeaked and giggled as she moved to hug him nuzzling his stomach as he was still so tall. "Toshi!" She said cheerfully. Toshinori looked puzzled but smiled his blue eyes soften as he held her. He seen Inko giggle drunk before but this was a bit more. "She drank a little to much to fast...so thought she should come home...just keep her talking don't let her get quite mister" Mitsuki said giving him a meaningful look her red eyes worried but soon left. "Oh ok..why don't we go inside Inko" said toshinori. Inko nodded and smiled "ok" she cheered as they walked in. Inko slightly stumbled and she laughed "when was the floor so uneven" she said. Toshinori chuckled as he gently picked her up "Hmm I don't know dear" he said carrying her to the coach and gently push back her green bangs to kiss her forehead. "I'll get you some water and a blanket you'll be ok?" He asked softly. Inko nodded "yes I'll be ok" she cooed and gave him a kiss of the cheek as she sat on the sofa. Toshinori smiled as he gently let her rest on the coach as he went to get some water and a blanket. Inko now left alone she study the living room a mixture of her items and toshinori's stuff filled the living room. On a side table next to the sofa was a photo of her family Izuku, and her smiling at the camera. She giggled a bit and it soon subsided to a sad laugh. Then she groan covering her eyes "why do it feel like my ghost are haunting me" she mummer. She slid down to lay down on the coach hugging her knees. "God I did so many stupid things" she groan. The room was quite as she looked back to the photo of her son and she felt tears start to build in her eyes. Toshinori in the other room notices that the giggles stop "Inko are you ok?" He called Mitsuki's warning in his head. "I'm a failure" Inko said toshinori blinked at that and moved into the room confused. He was going to say something but Inko was on a roll. "I never followed my dreams I married young...that was dumb...I should have seen Hisashi for what he was...but nooooo he was cute and seem to like me...Mitsuki was right he was yawing meee.." she said as her voice started to wobbled. "I lost so many my parents, my grandparents...then my husband left me...now my baby gone to dormmms" she whine starting to cry. "Inko shh" said toshinori gently moving to pull her into his lap as he sat on the sofa. She hiccups and sob wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face into his shirt. "I should have known no one wants to stay with..m-me I..I'm broken" she hiccups. "Inko your not dear shh" toshinori said softly gently stroking her back as she cried. She looked up her green eyes watery but searching in his vivid blue ones. "I...I'm sorry" she muttered. "You don't have anything to be sorry for I'm here" he said softly kissing her forehead. Inko sniffed "I'm sorry if I'm to clingy or demanding or selfish...Hisashi told me I was a pain...and he right" she whimper. Toshinori looked hurt for her and gently kissed her tasting the wine she drank but he felt he wanted to comfort the drunk crying girl. "Shh you are not clingy, demanding or selfish.you are the one who is the most selfless you given so much of your life to others Inko and it's ok for you to want things in return" he said softly "your an angel that helps everyone and I am so lucky you gave me some of your love" he said. Inko blushes and smiled nuzzling him. He gently wiped the tears still clinging on her eyelashes. "I love you will you marry me toshi" she mummer sounding tired. Toshinori blushes but chuckled "yes anytime and any day Inko but I think you need to sleep" he wishpered. Inko smiled happily "Hmm Izuku will be over the moon dad might" she giggled and groan her head spinning. Toshinori chuckled "that he would" he said. "Hmm you smell nice" Inko said softly but soon her eyes flutter closed and she sighed as she rest. Toshinori smiled kissing her cheek softly before carrying her to their room to let her rest.

•

~next day~

Inko groan her head felt like it was splitting open. She whine as she rolled her face away form the sunlight to feel a cool hand rest on her forehead. She smiled at that and nuzzled the hand. She crack her eyes a bit to look up at toshinori smiling down at her "Hey your up I got you some pain killers" he whispered but Inko wince slightly sentive "Hmm Thanks...god don't let me drink like that again" she groan as she took the pain killer. Toshinori chuckled "it was cute" he said. "God what did I say" Inko said worried at the chuckled "well a lot but you ask to get marry" he said teasing. Inko blushes deeply and burry her face in the pillow "I am so sorry" she said. "No need I said yes when do we set the date" he teased as Inko threw a pillow at him "don't tease me" she whine. Toshinori caught the pillow and smiled leaning over and kissed her softly "I mean it when your ready when ever you want we can get married" he promised then smiled amused as Inko trun bright pink and burry her face in the pillows again.

~End~


End file.
